Agent Quatro Quatro
Agent Quatro Quatro is a high level agent in the Ninja's Association of America. He serves as a driver to Andrew during his first and final mission. Biography Agent Quatro Quatro was born in a quiet, quaint city in the suburban area of Wisconsin. After both of his parents were killed in a murder at the hand of villainous assassins, Agent Quatro Quatro vowed to become the strongest warrior of all time. He would find his way to Palace Verdes where, though only a child began as a runner and spy for the Lakes. As an informant within the Clips, the unfair treatment that hid the boundless potential of the Clips and changed allegience in order to help the burgeoning organization. It was while globalizing the Clips dealings in China that Agent Quatro Quatro met the mythical Yasr at the Shaolin Temple. Agent Quatro Quatro had gone there to study under Yasr, who had only recently arrived from the Indigo Region and was teaching his powers to others. During a raid on the temple by Jeremy Lin and some of the Durham gang he had convinced to join him, Agent Quatro Quatro proved his worth to Yasr, who took him under his wing. The two fought off the Durham gang and sent them running back down the mountain to regroup. Then at midnight on Christmas eve, Yasr led a group across the icy river and launched a successful surprise attack, causing Jeremy Lin to flee and seek refuge in Palace Verdes (Also a member of that Durham gang was one Matthias who would wander the mountains of China, meditating, until he was able to create the Internet). Impressed by Agent Quatro Quatro, Yasr would give him the HM 03 and his rice bowl, and these two in combination would give Agent Quatro Quatro the flying technique. After briefly training with Yasr in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, wrestling, Shotokan Karate, Kyokushin Karate, Tae Kwon Do, boxing, kick boxing, Judo, Wing Chen, and Aikido. Yasr learns that Jeremy Lin has been hiding in Palace Verdes and quickly integrates himself into the society there, leaving Agent Quatro Quatro to study on his own. Left without guidance, Quatro Quatro loses concentration on his training and is forced to flee into the bamboo forest. In the bamboo forest he sought refuge with the small group of knife throwing assassins, known as the Camp of Flying Runners prior to their fall at the hands of the Peninsula Emperor. Luckily for Agent Quatro Quatro he was undercover in the Emperor's forces who had gone to put down the rebellion on Mars. Unluckily for him, he was still in the base atop the space elevator when the cable was blown and he was spun into the periphery to a place called the Heart of Midzonian. There Agent Quatro Quatro was rescued by a small smuggling vessel, called the Shinsengumi, who allowed him to join the crew. Their ship was shot down by the Emperor's forces, who were attempting to take back a prisoner the smugglers were concealing. Ejected from the ship, Agent Quatro Quatro was found by a band of blue eyed desert dwellers. Debating whether he should be allowed to live, the leader, Minori Morey, saw something in him and granted him a single combat test. He passed, slashing his opponent across the neck with his knife and was promptly allowed to join. This were known by others as the Rocks because of the way they blended into the desert landscape, but the name was ironic because they moved faster and were more elusive than Brennan Megeff in a game of sharks and minnows. It was here that Agent Quatro Quatro was introduced to the Ninja's Association of America by esteemed leader, NAA Leader. Once a part of the organization, Agent Quatro Quatro easily went up the ranks as one of the strongest ninjas within the NAA. Agent Quatro Quatro and the other ninjas of the NAA would go on to battle the Peninsula Emperor. Due to an unfortunate accident during his class S mission, he lost the ability to walk (but is still able to drive). Part-Time Ninja During Andrew's first mission shown on screen, Agent Quatro Quatro is the one that debriefs him on his assassination mission of NBA Basketball player, Jeremy Lin. During Andrew's last mission shown on screen, Agent Quatro Quatro picks up Andrew from the park he was held captive in order to successfully stop Shogo's attempt to kidnap Kristen. Trivia * The glasses Agent Quatro Quatro wears during the first mission is the same pair as Kyle during the Shogo Poker Scene. * Agent Quatro Quatro wears a suit during the first mission, but a standard ninja shirt during the final mission. Quotes Agent Quatro Quatro: "Remember, no survivors." Andrew: "Nice to see you again." Agent Quatro Quatro: "You too." Agent Quatro Quatro: "I know where that is." Agent Quatro Quatro: "Yeah, here." Agent Quatro Quatro: "And again, remember, no survivors."